psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Conre
Opis Conre to szesnastoletni młody piesek rasy Cockapoo, który nie ma zawodu, lecz pomaga w bazie. Oraz patrolowym lowelasem. Nosi często na górze okulary słoneczne oraz niebieską chustkę. Jest zakochany po uszy w Avanti. Wygląd Futro pieska przeważnie jest brązowe. Jego uszy są zakończone łatkami koloru toffi. Końcówki przednich łap, spód ogona i łata na pysku są koloru kremowego. Oczy pieska są brązowe. Charakter Piesek do życia często podchodzi na luzie. Lubi dobrą zabawę. Kocha imprezy oraz lato z upałami. Gdy czegoś zechce dąży do swego. W Psim Patrolu ma opinię trochę podrywacza. Co nie znaczy o dziwo, że jest kochliwy. Nie, nie..Jedyną suczką,którą darzy miłością jest Avanti. Niestety ona nie odwzajemnia tego uczucia. Lubi Psi Patrol i ich przyjaciół. Często chodzi uśmiechnięty i wesoły. Lecz może być bardzo poważnym i wytonowanym pieskiem. Dla wrogów PP bardzo sarkastyczny, wredny, arogancki a nawet chamski! Umiejętności Mówi płynnie po hiszpańsku. Ponieważ tata był pieskiem hiszpańskiego pochodzenia. Dlatego ma także i hiszpański akcent. Czasem mówi coś po hiszpańsku, lub niektóre wyrazy. Dobrze surfuje i biega. Śpiewa i tańczy nie najgorzej. Rodzina * Layla- mama. * Julio- tata. * Skye- ciocia. * Marco - wujek. (Obecny mąż jego cioci) * Rocky- wujek. (Dawny mąż jego cioci) * Amy- kuzynka. * Sunset - kuzynka. * Viggo - kuzyn. * Eco - kuzyn. Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Enrique Iglesias. * Wersja polska- Robert Moskwa. Biografia Piesek urodził się w Hiszpanii. Tam się wychowywał. Jego mama nie była Hiszpanką lecz tata, dlatego go uczyła innego języka. Mówiła, że ma ciocię, która jest pilotem helikoptera, ma męża i dzieci i pracuje w Psim Patrolu. Bardzo mu się to podobało. Pewnego dnia postanowił wyjechać z Hiszpanii i zamieszkać w Psim Patrolu w Zatoce Przygód. Ryder się zgodził i tak został. Cytaty Lubi # Spędzać czas z Avanti. # Spędzać czas z Psim Patrolem i ich przyjaciółmi. # Ciepło. # Słońce. # Lato. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Walentynki. # Wielkanoc. # Imprezy. # Wodę. # Wyjazdy. # Sporty. Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Zła. # Narkotyków. # Obrażania. # Przeklinania. # Gdy nie ma Avanti. # Gdy Avanti jest smutna. # Gdy Avanti jest w tarapatach. # Zimna # Mrozów. Hobby # Surfing. # Taniec. # Śpiew. # Bieganie. # Pływanie. # Piłka nożna. # Snowboard. Strach # Avanti może coś się stać. Ciekawostki # Jak na Cockapoo jest dość wysoki, bo aż o 12 cm wyższy. # Ma 50 cm wzrostu. # W Psim Patrolu ma opinię trochę podrywacza. # O dziwo iż jest podrywaczem, nie jest kochliwy. # Zakochany jest w Avanti, ale to miłość bez odwzajemnienia. # Ma hiszpański akcent. # Mówi płynnie po hiszpańsku. # Czasem coś mówi po hiszpańsku, lub jakieś słowo. # Mieszka w bazie Psiego Patrolu. # Jest kuzynem Amy, Sunset, Viggo i Eco. # Nosi na głowie zaciągnięte do góry okulary przeciwsłoneczne i niebieską chustę. # Dobrze tańczy i śpiewa. # Dobrze też surfuje. # Często chodzi uśmiechnięty, lecz może też być poważny i wyrozumiały. # Jego ulubiona pora roku to lato, ponieważ jest upalnie. Resztę też nawet jakoś toleruje i znosi. # Jest siostrzeńcem Skye. # Lubi podrywać... # Zawsze na szyi nosi niebieską chustkę oraz na głowie okulary słoneczne. # Często gdy flirtuje używa hiszpańskich słów. # Nie lubi się z Marsy'm. Galeria Conre Conre.PNG Sketch-1524322221726.png|ARCYDZIEŁO! ARYCYŚ!<333333Narysowane przez Puppy. Mega nieudany ;-; Udany i to bardzo<3 Aiden and Conre watching Santa s reindeers decmber challenge day 4.PNG|Grudniowy challenge dzień 4 Renifery Conre having cold bath in a water December Challenge 2 Day 5 Cold Bath.PNG|Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 5 Zimna kąpiel Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Chłopacy Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Conre Kategoria:Kuzyn Kategoria:Kuzyni Kategoria:Cockapoo Kategoria:Psi jedynacy Kategoria:Psi jedynak Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:Średnie psy Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu